dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Stitch in Time
A Stitch in Time is the fourth story of a Doctor Who fan series by The Projection Room. Story Synopsis His days seem numbered as the Doctor (Chris Hoyle) and two of his future selves (Dave Hobson & Gordon England) are systematically plucked from their own time-streams and deposited in an odd, labyrinthine village, separated from their companions and the TARDIS. A further incarnation (John Ruth) narrowly escapes capture but is nonetheless ensnared by the time-scoop... A sinister, hidden entity is at work; each of the captured Doctors must find the TARDIS, get to safety and hope that their companions can do the same... But is the TARDIS the safest place to be...? Continuity Although the next production in The Projection Room's output, this adventure cannot easily be placed in any one Doctor's time-line!! For Chris Hoyle's 'Doctor', for example, the story does, indeed, fall between The Deadly Alliance and Masterplan but for Gordon England's 'Doctor' it must take place after Masterplan, and for Dave Hobson's 'Doctor', it could be either side of The Schrödinger Effect. The story does set-up the premise for Masterplan, though, and can be seen as a direct precursor to it. *The Master was inspired to use the Time Scoop by the Death Zone incident. (The Five Doctors) Production Following the construction of their TARDIS prop - that was ultimately used in this production - Gordon England, Phil Newton and Chris Hoyle devised a series of short sketches involving either the TARDIS or the Doctor. It soon became apparent that there was enough material to make a short story, albeit a light-hearted romp based around the Doctor Who genre, and hence A Stitch in Time was born. It saw the introduction of Mark Ellis' companion, Devlin, as well as Vicki Hill's companion, Charlotte. However, Vicki's character is not to be confused with Emma Bone's character of the same name. The resultant story was filmed in a range of locations, making use of the picturesque scenery in Richmond (North Yorkshire), Hebden Bridge and Leeds. TARDIS interior sequences were once again recorded in the studio at Braim Wood High School, but had to be remounted due to problems with the material shot in the first studio session. Other exterior material made use of the ground-floor cavern in what was Stansfeld Chambers (the Leeds Civic Arts Guild's rehearsal premises) in Leeds city-centre, now The Carriageworks Theatre in the 'Electric Press' building. John Ruth was involved in no less than three separate pyrotechnic shots for this production, the most dramatic being when - as the Auton - he gets shot by Dave Hobson's Doctor. Although he was protected by a thick leather pad, the heat from the squib scorched the hair and reddened the skin on his chest, such that he needed a generous swig of whiskey afterwards!!! This was the first story from The Projection Room' to utilise established BBC title-graphics, incorporating elements from the newly-screened Doctor Who TV Movie into an original sequence, along with still-images of the seven TV Doctors. All camera work was done by Chris Hoyle, Gordon England, Phil Newton, Dave Hobson and David Szlavik. Phil Reed was the runner, whereas Cath Astell again provided costumes. The Auton mask and Dalek re-construction were provided by Phil Newton, and pyrotechnics were done by Glen Savage. Locations were organised by Hoyle and the Braim Wood High School for Boys, co-ordinated by Stuart Adair. The Special Sounds were provided by BBC Radiophonics and the Incidental music by BBC Worldwide. Post-production work was done by Paul Shields and Hoyle. Category:Daleks Category:1990s Film Category:Film Productions Category:Multi-Doctor Category:Daleks in Films Category:Chris Hoyle Doctor stories